The purpose of this research project is to determine the causes and mechanisms of cholesterol accumulation in human cancer of the kidney. We are using cultured human kidney cells - normal and malignant. Cholesterol accumulation is a unique characteristic of specific human kidney tumors; we hope these studies will offer new insights regarding the treatment and detection of these tumors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gonzalez, R. and Dempsey, M.E.: "Cholesterol Synthesis Regulation in a Human Renal Cancer Cell Line (Caki-1), Submitted for presentation to the Annual Meeting of the American College of Surgeons. October 11-15, 1976. Chicago, in press. Gonzalez, R. Dempsey, M.E. and Fraley, E.E.: "Sterol Synthesis in Cultured Human Renal Cell Cancer, Accepted for presentation at the Annual Meeting of the American Urological Association. May 16-20, 1976. Las Vegas, in press.